


rainy night, hold me tight

by Aberial_63



Series: random fluff [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberial_63/pseuds/Aberial_63
Summary: Magnus wants to kiss in the rain and Alec reflects on their relationship





	rainy night, hold me tight

"We should probably head back to the car."

 

Magnus pressed into Alec's embrace, hushing Alec's words with the slow drag of their lips. He tasted like dew drops and early spring. 

 

"Come on, Alexander. Kissing in the rain is extremely romantic. Let me enjoy this."

 

Alec smiled and traced his lover's chin with reverent fingertips. 

 

"It'll be romantic for all of two minutes and then you'll be freezing and begging me to leave," Alec countered, but made no moves to distance himself from Magnus. 

 

"Then give me my two minutes," Magnus breathed before pushing Alec gently against the brick exterior of the coffee shop they'd been cozied up in for the past hour.  

 

Who was Alec to say no to that?

 

One moment melted into the next as they lost themselves in the sweet touches shared under the moonlight. New York buzzed in the background, but all Alec could hear was the faint rhythm of Magnus' sighs and the steady I-love-you beat of his own heart. He couldn't feel the wetness of his hair or the heaviness of his clothes when Magnus kissed him within an inch of his life and kept a warm hand pressed to Alec's neck.  

 

Above all of that, the one sensation that Alec couldn't ignore, was the adoration seeping from Magnus' skin. It was grounding and all-encompassing and undeniably present. Magnus, who had loved so many people before even laying eyes on Alec, had decided that Alec was the one he wanted to keep forever. With every kiss, every touch, every space closed between them, Magnus told Alec how he wanted an eternity in his arms and endless days in his heart. It was times like this when Alec felt immaculate, untainted by the scars of his past and the fear that had gripped him in his younger years. None of that mattered anymore because Magnus was there to wash it all away with his unwavering love and tender care.

 

In the end, Magnus only lasted one minute and thirty-six seconds before breaking away from Alec's kiss with a shiver. His lips were blue and raindrops streaked down his face, taking some of his eyeliner with it. Magnus looked like a drowned raccoon and Alec couldn't help but smirk at him. 

 

"Ready to go home now?"

 

Magnus nodded through a shudder, not even bothering to glare at Alec's cheeky expression. He wrapped an arm around Alec's waist as they walked the block to get to Alec's car, cuddling close to steal any warmth he could find. Alec wasn't going to complain about that. 

 

Alec opened the passenger door for Magnus before going into his back seat and fishing out an oversized sweatshirt that had he'd kept since his college days. It was a sweatshirt he'd seen Magnus wear so many times since they'd gotten together. Their first date when an inattentive movie-goer had spilled her Diet Coke on Magnus' white shirt. The plane ride to Spain the summer before their senior year. The night when Magnus had announced over Chinese takeout that he was, and always would be, in love with Alec. This sweatshirt held so many memories in its stitches and its seams.

 

He returned to stand in front of Magnus, who was now sitting in the shelter of the car. Wordlessly, he helped Magnus out of his sopping jacket and navy blue button-up, replacing them with the dry sweatshirt. 

 

Magnus looked up at him with something indescribably soft in his eyes. The simple gesture seemed to throw off his near unshakeable balance. 

 

"What did I do to deserve you?" he murmured. 

 

Alec leaned down and kissed his forehead. 

 

"I could ask you the same thing."

 

With that, Alec closed Magnus' door and settled himself into the driver's seat. He blasted the heat with the hope of thawing his thoroughly damp boyfriend. He tuned the radio to a soothing jazz station that Magnus favored. 

 

The drive was comfortably quiet. Magnus had his head leaned against the foggy window and his eyes were trained on the traffic in front of them. His hand rested gently on Alec's forearm on the middle console, thumb swiping repetitive, soothing designs on Alec's skin. 

 

Alec's gaze drifted over to Magnus when they pulled up to a red light. He felt lucky. Alec got to have this. He got to have the easy silences, the rides home, the overwhelming sense of peace that Magnus brought him. Alec had a man that he loved more than anything. He couldn't help but think this was where he was meant to be. Not in this car or in New York City, but with Magnus. 

 

Magnus glanced over at Alec and caught him staring. His cheeks flushed pink and he squeezed Alec's arm affectionately. 

 

"I love you, Magnus," Alec sighed, the words escaping easily from this throat. 

 

"I love you too, Alexander."

 

Yes, this was exactly where he was meant to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to subscribe/comment/leave a kudos <3


End file.
